Dangerously in love
by scubadoobiedoo1111
Summary: suite de Dead or Alive!Urgent!lol!y'aura la suite de la suite...plus tard!


Dead or Alive?

Salut!!!!!c'est élodie et julie!!!Cette histoire est la suite de "Thank you Daddy".On espère avoir vos commentaires pour savoir si vous aimez cette suite...et en plus si vous êtes gentils,il y aura encore une suite!!!!! :-) enjoy it!!!!au fait ,les personnages ne nous appartiennent absolumetn pas c'est bien dommage,mais c'est comme ca!!lol!!

Dangerously in love.

By JujuLolo

Partie V.

Buffy se retourna brusquement et vit Angel, qui avait repris son visage d'ange, penché sur son cou. Elle lui sourit et tendrement, l'embrassa mais fut surprise quand son amant la repoussa, dégouté. Elle le regarda avec une expression de stupeur et lui demanda:

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Y'a qqch que j'ai pas bien fait? (elle a la même expression que ds "Innoncence" qd elle lui demande si elle a mal fait qqch).

-Oh non, tu t'es surpassé, j'ai même l'impression que tu t'es entraîné avec ton petit soldat en mon absence, lui répondit-il, sarcastique.

-Peut-être... mais t'es pas aussi bon que... que tu le penses...

_"Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça? On peut enfin goûter au bonheur et voilà qu'on se dispute."_

-J'en ai assez entendu.

Angel fit mine de sortir mais Buffy l'attrapa par le bras, il se retourna et pendant une seconde, elle crut apercevoir cette étincelle de cruauté propre à Angélus ds les yeux de son bien aimé. Et il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort en la giflant brutalement. Elle releva lentement la tête, horrifiée à l'idée qu'IL soit de retour.

S'ensuivirent tous les coups possibles et inimaginables ds le répertoire d'une Tueuse et d'un vampire. Au bout de 5 minutes, Buffy reprit le dessus et réussit à l'assomer avec une des lampes de chevet. Elle le traîna ds le salon et l'enchaîna solidement. Puis elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela Giles pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et lui demandait de venir tout de suite. Elle alla s'assoir près d'Angel et pleura.

Quelques instants plus tard, Buffy releva la tête en entendant des bruits de chaînes et vit Angel, réveillé. Il lui demanda:

-Buffy... Pourquoi je suis attaché? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Buffy le regarda et vit qqun de désorienté et triste.

-Nan t'es méchant, t'es méchant, essaya-t-elle de persuader.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pourquoi tu dis ça? ... Je t'ai fais du mal?

-Nan... Ca devais pas se passer comme ça... Pourquoi ça a dérapé? Tara avait pourtant vérifié... J'y comprend plus rien...

-Buffy, crois-moi... c'est vraiment moi. Regarde-moi...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lut une expression suppliante ds ses yeux.

-S'il te plaît, détache-moi, tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

La Tueuse hésita un instant mais finit par lui retirer ses chaînes.

-Merci... Buff!

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Tu crois vraiment à tout? Tu es tellement naïve et facile à manipuler, dit-il, cynique.

Buffy, blessée, lui envoya don poing ds la figure. Angélus prit son visage vampirique.

-Contente de me revoir à ce que je vois! (ou plutôt à ce qu'il sent!)

Il lui rendit son coup, la releva en l'attrapant par les chx et la serra contre lui (comme avec Willow ds Innoncence 2e partie). Il lui murmurra à l'oreille:

-C'est la fin. J'en ai assez de jouer! Il est temps que tu sois réellement à mes côtés. Ses crocs s'approchèrent du cou de sa bien aimée quand il sentit une douleur ds son dos, sa chair brûlait. Il se retourna et vit Giles l'assomer avec un bâton.

Buffy resta immobile pendant que Giles réattachait Angélus. Ils se regardèrent. Giles prit sa protégée et elle commença à sangloter:

-C'est horrible... tu ne peux pas savoir... il est encore plus méchant qu'avant... s'il te plaît aide-moi, je n'en peux plus...

Elle s'écarta et il lui leva légèrement le menton en la réconfortant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je serai tjs là pour toi... Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promet.

Un peu plus tard, après que Buffy eut expliqué ce qui s'était passé, son observateur décida d'appeler Willow pour la prévenir et lui demander de ramener des bouquins de chez lui.

Avant que le Scooby Gang n'arrive, Angel se réveilla et murmurra sans cesse qu'il était désolé d'avoir fait autant de mal à Buffy. Cette dernière l'interrompit:

-Arrête... tu me saoûles... ton petit manège ne marchera pas...

Et elle s'en alla pour attendre les autres avec Giles. Beaucoup plus tard, les Scooby's arrivèrent et s'excusèrent de leur retard, ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de rendre son humanité à Angel tout en gardant ses facultés de vampire (rapidité, force, guérison, ... les bons côtés quoi!). Willow sortit un livre de son sac et dit:

-C'est le livre xzptrrlblt (oui, oui vous avez bien lu... enfin essayé de lire!) J'y ai trouvé une potion qui en gros aura pour effet de faire d'Angel une Tueuse au masculin. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut traduire le texte et qu'apparement certains ingrédients sont difficiles à trouver.

-On se débrouillera, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Giles.

Le lendemain soir, quand il eut fini, l'observateur remit une liste d'ingrédients à Buffy. Elle partit les chercher, en compagnie de Willow. A la recherche d'une plante dont ils avaient besoin, elles allèrent ds le cimetière. Elles y rencontrèrent Spike:

-Tiens Buffy... alors ton ptit toutou va bien? demanda-t-il, ironique.

-Arrête, sinon ça va mal finir pour toi.

-Quoi?... Tu vas appeler ton vampire d'amour à la rescousse?

La Tueuse le poussa violement contre un arbre proche et comme par hasard, il y avait une branche juste au niveau du coeur et pffuit a pus Spike!!! Mais non on rigole, on sait bien que vous l'aimez quand même, la branche était juste au dessus du coeur! Laissant Spike en plan, les deux amies continuèrent leur chemin.

Après avoir tout trouvé, Willow et Buffy rentrèrent au manoir.

Giles commença à préparer la potion et la Tueuse alla voir Angel, tjs attaché ds le salon:

-Angel... il me faut un peu de ton sang pour la potion...

-Oui d'accord.

Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, Angel continua:

-Buffy, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

-Mais ce n'était pas toi...

-Dans un sens, c'est vrai, mais il fera tjs partie de moi... il ne s'en ira jamais.

Plus tard, tout le monde était réuni ds le salon. Alex était muni d'un pieu (eh oui, encore!). Anya, Tara, Willow et Dawn se tenaient à côté de lui. Giles donna à Angel un flacon rempli d'un liquide verdâtre (pas très appétissant!). Buffy était à ses côtés quand il bu le mélange. Il fit la grimace (la même que quand il boit le yaourt périmé dans "Je ne t'oublierai jamais").

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit son coeur battre, son sang coulait ds ses veines. Il murmurra:

-Je suis vivant...

Bon on a imaginé 2 fin: à vous de choisir celle que vous préférez (et dites le nous dans vos reviews)!!!!!!

1ere fin:

In my dreams.

Angel se réveilla brusquement sur son lit... enfin si on peut encore appeler ça un lit vu le mont de Kleenex.

Il se rendit compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, que Buffy était bien morte et qu'elle ne reviendrai jamais...

Fin.

2eme fin:

All I want is you

Après avoir félicité Giles pour la potion, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Buffy et Angel purent commencer... leur vie de bonheur. (Vous pensiez à quoi?... Bande de petits pervers! lol)

Fin.


End file.
